The life of the untouchables
by darkraven2
Summary: 15 years old sirius decides he had spent the last summer he ever will at his family house. Snape starts to turn deeper to dark magic. James has an accident that deflates his head a bit and Binds him to Lily. S/OC L/J side story
1. Meeting of old friends

Just finished reading OoTP, I liked it a lot, sheds more light on all the characters. Though everyone seemed to be PMSing. 

Got the book for $15 at Cosco, kinda funny how they had a whole stack of them and Borders didn't have a single copy that wasn't reserved and the reserved ones were list price. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

               Rain splattered against the shatterproof windows making tap tap sounds in the still of the eve. The trees swayed in the distance, struggling to remain where they were rooted, despite the savage attempts of the wind to move them. With hands pressed against the ice-cold glass, he watched quietly. Soon he would leave home and this time… he did not mean to come back. No, he wasn't a tree. He did not feel he was a seed either, for seeds have little say in where they are carried… they're just carried. 

               A young boy merely fifteen years of age sat against the wall of the muggle train station waiting quietly for dawn to come. Wavy raven hair brushed against his eyes every time the train passed tossing the gift of a slight breeze. He would be handsome were it not for the expression on his face and the shadow that would leave when day came. His hands were cupped together before him while the trunk was fitted beneath him. London at night where the lights hardly shone was not glorious. But as the strangers passed they hardly looked at him. 

               Dawn will make it all all right. Dawn will bring his friends, which were his family, in a sense. Dawn did not come when he watched a figure seemingly approaching him. He was surprised for he had made it so people glanced past him, not at him. She watched him for a second but did not come to sit beside him. Long golden hair cascaded down her shoulders and her back while her jade eyes that beamed in the night. A black cloak drifted about her shoulders and she too, carried a suitcase. She stood still and looked at him no longer. 

               Sirius did not drift his eyes. But now he was no longer sure whether she had been watching him or looking past him. But why did it matter? He told himself quietly. For another hour or so she leaned against the pole and stared into what was likely a trance. Sirius glanced up at the crescent moon hanging so far away in the skies. Any further and it would have been a blur. But when he closed his eyes he felt what was unmistakably eyes looking at him, not past him. 

               He must have drifted to sleep because the next thing he knew he was being shaken and called by a familiar voice. "Sirius… wake up…"

               Eyes opened to see the messy hair and confused eyes of his best friend. He opened his mouth to say something but frowned when he saw that the golden haired girl was gone. He had been debating with himself whether or not to talk to her when morning comes and he can get a good look at her face. 

               "How long were you here?" asked James Potter as he glared at his closest friend. He ruffled his hair unconsciously as Sirius rose to his feet. 

               "Most of the night…I think." Sirius tried to recall the blow up with his parents the night before and how he had left the house in his fury. 

               "Let me guess… Another row with your parents… I told you, you should just come and live with…" James paused when his friend's eyes turned.

               Sirius watched as his brother walked by, seemingly ignoring him. A hot jab of anger rose from his stomach and he felt like punching something. His brother had said nothing all through his argument the previous night. On the contrary, his brother just watched in an 'I knew this was going to happen' manner. 

               "Son of a gun, c'mon, we'll give him hell when we get to school." James muttered as if trying to cheer his friend up. Sirius said nothing but raised his eyebrows slightly. "Well there's Remus and Peter." James added, not enjoying this conversation very much. Sirius spoke little at first but his anger soon melted as he looked forward to the school year with his friends and away from the place that he dreads so much. 

               "Ladies…long time no see. Did you miss my gorgeous face?" James said in his 'what was thought to be charming' voice as two girls walked by. One of them with long red hair and green eyes just rolled her eyes and walked faster. Her friend, however, giggled and blushed. "Hi James." She smiled before walking off. 

               James was not paying any attention whatsoever to her reaction and kept staring after the redhead. When he was convinced she was not going to look back, he shrugged and turned back to his three friends. "I think she's warming up to me this year." All three stared at him before they started laughing again. 

               Severus Snape breathed deeply as he sat down, ignoring the mix of sounds of laughter and suitcases clanking against the wall. He looked around and wondered honestly what he was going to do after he leaves school. No he was not good at most of what he did. Unspecial… like everyone else. But he would rather live on the street than go back to that house he hated so much… the house that he loathed more than anything. 

               "Imagine seeing you all alone…" A soft voice, "You haven't changed a bit."

               He was silent for a moment as someone came to sit beside him. Severus did not look up. What would be the point? He pretended not to hear what was said, though he presumed that this person knew him somehow. 

               "You can't ignore me forever." A slender hand was set upon his shoulder. 

               "Then what do you…" As he turned around to tell her off, he paused. Long blond hair, gentle green eyes and pale lips decorated the pretty face as it glared back at him. "What… Ivy? What are you doing here?" He said in disbelief, and sort of contentment. 

               "Are you not happy to see me?" She said quietly. Her eyes were carrying notes of maturity and sadness. 

               "You were in Lyon the last I heard… what are you doing back in England?"

               "Well there was that thing where my father stabbed my mother to death and then buried her body in our backyard and they found out. He's in prison now. So I'm back." Ivy muttered, without remorse. 

               "How much money did he leave you?"

               "Not a cent, but I sold every last piece of shit he owned when he was still alive anyway. So I work during the summer and rent myself a little room."

               "Sounds nice." Severus muttered, only remotely interested. He supposed Ivy and him were still friends, as they were two years ago. But he stared bitterly and thought about how much he had gone through and from the looks of it, Ivy was completely unaffected by everything. 

               "Your folks still together?" Ivy said quietly. Severus nodded but said nothing. Ivy took the hint and did not push it any further. "Come now, cheer up, you won't have to see them for another year."

               "What are you doing back here Ivy, you haven't been in school for two years." Severus repeated, "You can't just come back."

               "You do jest, I know everything there is to know in those books forwards and backwards."

               "Do I? If you know it all, why are you here?"

               "I need some credits if I don't want to be a waitress the rest of my life. Besides I miss talking to people that actually exist… Oh please Severus, don't act like you didn't miss me."

               "Fine whatever." He rolled his eyes but could not help but smile. Ivy laughed and laid her head upon his shoulder. He tried to shrug her off but did not bother after a bit. It was somewhat nice, having her company again. Ivy hardly hated anyone… she hardly liked anyone. She hardly had any emotions at all. But she was always up for everything. He wrapped an arm around her unconsciously and fell asleep. 

               "Wake up Snivellus...." 

               "What?" Severus opened his eyes again and placed a hand upon his face. Which was now covered in some sticky gooey stuff with a horrible smell. "Potter… what did you…" Fury swept over him once more as he stared at the smiling face and arched eyebrows. 

               "I could have done more… but thank me Snivellus, I didn't want to offend your lady friend here."

               Ivy stirred beside Severus and opened her eyes she looked up and quickly comprehended the joke. She said nothing as she felt her hair, which seemed to be covered in the gooish substance. "I know you, don't I?" She spoke up as she put a hand on Severus's wand wrist.

               "Well… I would hope so." James looked at her and glanced her up and down. 

               Ivy said nothing for a moment. She whipped out her wand and simply removed the goo from her hair and her friend's face. She paused, turned back to James but said nothing. She amused herself by staring him up and down before walking off towards the compartment door. 

               "Evil bitch." James muttered under his breath, pity though, she was really pretty. 

               "What did you say?" Snape looked up with another surge of anger. 

               "Nothing of your concern… Good day." 

               Sirius yawned as he slid open the compartment door. He was surprised to see that Snape had gotten rid of the goo on his face so quickly. Snape glanced up at him and rolled his eyes. 

               "Now it's a party… if you'll excuse me… this is making me sick." Severus muttered and left as well. 

               "What did I miss?" Sirius said as he stifled another yawn. 

               "He's got himself a girlfriend… pretty one… but a bitch." Said James with a shrug.

------____________________________________   

Playing with black thread, wrapping it around long fingers and pull. The tighter you pull… the redder your finger gets until the thread breaks… or your finger does. Chances are, it will always be the thread.  Something so frail, thin, and dead can do little to something so human. But all it takes is to stop one from fighting… and neither will break. And when the thread unravels, the marks fade.

Review please. 


	2. Confrontations

Thanks for the reviews

Just to clear this up it's the 6th year

"… So then I took the key to his account and went to the bank…" Ivy continued softly as she pushed her dress back in her trunk and straightened her robes, "The sucker didn't have a knut in there… so I took the rest of the money I had, sold the last of his junk, and came here."

"How did you get here?" Severus asked as slicked back his oily hair. 

"I… er…" Ivy bit her lip and smiled, "I apparated…"

"But-." He began but Ivy put a finger to her lips and grinned. Severus rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. That was Ivy; she hadn't changed a bit. Ivy slid a hand into her robe pocket and pulled out a blue ribbon. She began putting her long sheet of golden hair into an elegant twist. As he watched her, he felt that the rough girl he had always played with as a child faded for a moment and he saw something else. But the thought quickly disappeared as the compartment door opened again. 

"Lucius…" Severus muttered softly as a tall blond boy walked in. He would be all right looking were it not for the evil vibe that escalated off his face every time he smiled. Pale eyes pierced both of them and the light eyebrows arched slightly. 

"Severus…" The blond boy nodded but turned his eyes other way to Ivy, "And…you are…"

Ivy blinked slightly. She did not respond right away but pulled out a streak of hair and set it between her brows and touched it with her tongue. Lucius flinched slightly and then smirked. 

"I should have known, Ivy Moon… what are you doing back? Surely your mother didn't get married again, what is it this time… her sixth husband?"

"Seventh…" Ivy said without a shred of shame, "If she were still alive…and you Lucius, how have you been? I saw you sneaking around Kockturn Alley, shoving everything you can in your robes… you know it would be a shame if they ever caught you. People there aren't very nice… or so I've heard."

Ivy smiled in satisfaction as Lucius paled slightly and turned away. "Severus… I will see you in school." He said as he turned his back on the blond girl. "If I were you…" Lucius hissed softly, "I'd nail her... and then fix her."

"Pity you aren't…" Severus muttered as he walked out of sight. He turned back to Ivy and shook his head. "Don't provoke him…He's not like other people."

"Neither am I." Ivy replied as the train pulled to a stop, "C'mon, let's go. I have to talk to Dumbledore. I'll ask him if I can be in Slytherin this year and next."

"Are you insane, you can't just ask him."

"Why not?"

"Because… fine whatever."

Sirius sighed deeply as he stepped into the castle that he had been missing all summer. Now that he was finally here, he wasn't really sure what he thought. He supposed he ought to be happy since he won't be seeing his house ever again probably. But he wondered what he would say to his brother every time they saw each other and what would happen next summer? Well he has an entire year to worry about that. 

He turned around to see James flirting with the red headed girl again. He rolled his eyes but watched nonetheless. 

"Five…"Remus Lupin muttered under his breath to Sirius, "four… three…" The two of them and the smaller blond boy, Peter Pettigrew were all watching the scene. "… two…one…"

"I can't believe you just said that!" exclaimed Lily Evans, "What, one little present guarantees you a date?" With that she stormed off with her dark red hair whipping out behind her. 

"Damn…" James muttered as he walked back over, "I thought that would work. She didn't even give me the box back… do you know how much that necklace cost?"

"Well… isn't that an improvement? I mean she did keep it. She didn't throw it back in your face." Remus shrugged. James pondered this for a moment as he licked his teeth. 

"You know… I think you're right."

"Well, progress is progress isn't it?" Sirius said in an optimistic way, "C'mon I'm starved."

Severus sat down at an empty spot at the Slytherin table. He glanced around for Ivy before mentally slapping himself. Why did he care where Ivy was? It was not like Ivy was very important to him. He laid his head down on the tried to drift off. 

"Hey… he said I would be better off staying in Ravenclaw, so I'll see you in class…" Ivy said as she came up to him. "Oh yeah… give my best to Lucius…" She smirked slightly.

"Don't kiss me." Severus muttered as she bent down to him. Ivy laughed as she squeezed his shoulders and walked off. He frowned for a second as his mind drifted, _'why don't I want her to kiss me? There's nothing wrong with Ivy… I don't like her… wait… what am I saying, I do… She has pretty hair… and pretty eyes… and pretty… *mental slap* … I wonder if she likes me… of course she likes me…why wouldn't she?  There's nothing wrong with me… then again you can never tell if Ivy likes someone… what's that stupid sound…' _ 

"What do you want Lucius?" Severus said as he looked up and snapped out of his dream. __

                "Can't I just say hi to a friend?"

                "Of course."

                "Now I was thinking that maybe we can have a talk."

                "And what would you like to talk about?"

                "Remember what I said to you on the train?"

                "Vaguely."

                "Given it any thoughts?" Lucius Malfoy said with a slight smirk. His elegant blond hair dangled just above his brow and with a long knotted finger, he brushed it away. His light eyes sparkled wickedly for a moment before he arched his brow.

                "I'm not like you Lucius." Severus said quietly. 

                "Not many people are."

                "I wonder why…" 

                Lucius's eyes flickered for half a second before the familiar smirk returned to his face. "I am only trying to help." 

                Severus said nothing but did not meet Lucius's eyes. What did he really want? Severus wasn't stupid; he knew that whatever Lucius planned never went wrong. He wouldn't want to hurt Ivy, but on the other hand… what's wrong with a little fun? 

                 "So who's the captain now since Kades left?" Sirius asked upon shoving food into his mouth. He had not eaten since the previous afternoon and his stomach felt like a black hole. 

                "You're looking at him, about time too." James said as he piled more food on his plate, "You know, I think I should have been last year…" Remus rolled his eyes and became extremely interested in his food. Sirius pretended to take a long drink. Peter, however, seemed genuinely interested. 

                "Hey, who's that girl over there?" Sirius said as he lowered his fork. It was an attempt to stop his friend on his long overdue egotistical rant and he was also remotely curious for he was sure that the blond girl was the one he saw at the train station. 

                "Which one? Your cousin?" James said, glancing over at the Ravenclaw table. 

                "I think I know what my cousin looks like, no, the other one."

                "That… is Severus Snape's new girl friend. You know, she does look awfully familiar… I could have sworn I've seen her somewhere before."

                Sirius dropped his fork with clatter and his mouth dropped open. He then realized that he still had food in his mouth and closed it in an instant.

                "What is it?" Remus said as he set down his glass. 

                "Nothing… nothing at all." Sirius muttered as he gulped down the last of his juice. He felt extremely stupid and a bit insulted. He wondered for a moment why he cared at all. It wasn't even like he knew her. Plus, he can do much better. Of course he can.

                "Ivy Moon…" said Peter, "From third year, remember?"

                "What's that wormtail?" James said as helped himself to dessert. 

                "Ivy Moon."

                "Yeah… remember? She got caught selling love potions and got detention for about two months with McGonagall." Remus said thoughtfully, and then paused. "Didn't you buy some from her Peter?"  

                "No… I mean…. I didn't use it!" said the blond boy. He began to turn beat red as his three friends roared with laughter. Peter muttered something to himself and looked down at his food. 

                Sirius turned his eyes back to the blond girl, and if he was not mistaken she turned to him as well. Her eyes beamed and she gave him a slight nod. 

                "I don't think so Lucius." Severus said as he began to get up. 

                "I tell you, she won't know what hit her."

                "Look you know what… don't try to do me any favors anymore, ok?" Severus said as he followed the crowd out of the great halls. He would never do that… he would never be that desperate. Who would? 

Promise this isn't going to be a gushy story… review please. 


	3. broken ties

Routine had sunk back into the students faster than they wanted. Soon everyone was piled in homework and the clear skies outside started to fade into memory. But all looked forward to the Hogsmede weekend that was just around the corner. Sirius leafed through his book aimlessly, trying to keep himself looking interested. But as he looked up, he noticed the blond girl again fingering her wand. This time she smiled at him before turning away.

"Hey look who it is…" James pointed at the boy up front. Sirius's eyes flickered at the sight of his brother. A remotely good-looking boy stood up front, ignoring him and talking away with the charms professor. His light eyes gave a roll as he looked upon the face of his brother. 

"Yeah… look away you traitor…"

"I say a little public humiliation is in order." James said as he patted his friend on the back. 

"No doubt he'd write to mother."

"All the more reason to do it, mate." 

Sirius grinned at this, it was another reason to piss off mother, and of course he was going to take up on it. He swung his bag over his shoulder as the four of them walked off into the halls. 

Severus felt someone tap him on the shoulder and pull him aside. He breathed out through his nostrils, and wheeled around. "Yeah?" he muttered as he prayed that it wasn't Lucius.

"Really, I thought you'd be happier to see me."

"I am… I am." Severus muttered as he tried to smile at Ivy. Ivy arched a dark brow and grasped his hand. 

"Let's take a stroll." 

"Don't you have a class?"

"Class… you've got to be kidding me. C'mon."

"I have a class."

"Which one?"

"History…"

"Don't be silly, he won't even know you were gone." Ivy laughed as she pulled him down the hall and they turned a few sharp corners. When all the students have passed by, Ivy led him down the corridors and quickly out on to the grounds. There the lake was making ripples in the autumn breeze while the trees were decorated with many colors. 

"Why are we here?"

"Stop being so stupid… carpe diem, seize the day!"

"When you said you were coming back to school. … Stupid me, I thought you came back to go to class." 

"Oh shut up, or next time I won't invite you."

"What are you doing?" He gasped as she began to remove her robes. 

"Keep your pants on, I have something on underneath." Ivy said as she straightened her blue dress. She frowned at the sight of Severus's face. He seemed to be remembering something very unpleasant after her last words. "What's the matter?" She added as she walked over to him. 

"No-nothing." Severus muttered as he swallowed the last memory of his fifth year. 

"You sure?" She said as she stuck one foot in the lake's water. 

"Yeah… I'm sure."

"Well then," She took a deep breath and dove into the cool lake water. Her smooth blond hair floated around her in the water as she turned to float on her back. "Come on, the water's not cold."

"I don't want to go to class wet…"

"Are you a wizard or not, come on!" Ivy said as she did a mermaid and lifted herself on a rock. Severus sighed deeply and walked into the water as well. The water felt pretty good on the dry summer-autumn day. He swam over to where Ivy was resting on the big rock and smiling at him. 

"They cut me off…" Sirius muttered softly, as he took the letter in his hands and ripped it to shreds. 

"What do you mean they cut you off?" James asked as he closed his transfiguration book and leaned back in his chair. Remus and Peter too looked up from their homework. 

"My mother, she cut me off financially, and she's getting papers to disown me." Sirius said as he through the letter in the fire and watched it burn. James glared at his friend, at a loss of what to say. "It doesn't matter…" Sirius said as he turned back to his work, "She can do whatever the hell she wants, I was never really her son anyway."

"You'll always have a place to stay with me." James said quietly as he looked around at the people who were now staring. He saw Lily's profile from where he sat and she seemed to look on with sympathy as well. 

"Selling all my stuff is she? Well that's just fine…" Sirius was muttering under his breath and nearly snapping his quill in half, "Should have been more like my brother… that…"

"Look, forget about it." Remus said in an attempt to cheer him up, "She was probably just blowing off steam."

"No… my mother doesn't blow off steam." Sirius said quietly, "But it's all the same to me, it's all the same to me." He looked down and grew silent. James looked to Remus and Peter and sighed deeply. He had always known that his friend had family problems, but he had never presumed them to be this bad. 

When Hogsmede weekend had finally approached, it seemed long overdue. The students crowded the village buying candies, having drinks, and talking away spiritedly. 

"I'll get us some drinks." Severus said softly as he looked upon Ivy's pretty face. She smiled back at him and glanced around the tiny café. There were hardly any students around, since most of them crowded in the Three Broomsticks. 

"Severus… I want to apologize about the other day." Lucius said quietly as he approached the counter, "You are absolutely right, I shouldn't try and convince you to do something you don't want to."

"Yeah ok." Severus muttered as he waited for the drinks to be made. 

"I mean… you have the right to do whatever you want, are you here with her, now?"

"Yeah… yeah I am… and you?"

"With Narcissa, pretty girl… but too quiet."

"Of course." Severus said softly. The bar tender approached holding two glasses of foaming butterbeer. 

"Oh wait that's yours." Lucius said as he picked up the glass and set it down again. Severus glared for a moment before walking off with the two glasses. 

"Here we are." He said as he sat down once again. Ivy beamed at him as he set the glass before her. She smiled and raised the glass. Before the glass reached her lips she suddenly frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked casually. 

"Severus… what do you take me for?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you think I can tell when a drink has been drugged?" She said quietly as she slid a finger into the glass and pulled out a slightly dissolved red tablet, "You know… if you wanted something from me… this is not the way to get it." Her beautiful smile faded and she stood there, a pale blond girl wearing an unreadable expression. 

"What? I don't understand… what is that?"

"You tell me… just a half of this and I wouldn't be able to see my own hands…what were you going to do with me after that?" She whispered softly. Her face looked slightly paler and she seemed, if possible, a bit hurt. Ivy was not a virgin and she had not been for a long time. But as she had been with him… she forgot about all the experiences that had taught her all too well how cruel some people were. 

"I wasn't going to do anything… I didn't even put that in there."

"… Sure… whatever." Ivy stood up and glared at him sadly, "I really did like you… I thought you liked me more than that." 

"You thought I…" Severus began and stopped, finally understanding what she meant. He felt sick to his stomach. "I didn't… I wouldn't do that." He couldn't imagine taking advantage of anyone that way… no matter how much he hated them.

"Then who did?" She whispered quietly. Severus opened his mouth but nothing came out. He felt utterly disgusted and quite ill. Ivy did not say another word and just stared at him. Her eyes flickered for a second and she picked up her cloak and walked off. A glimmer of tears appeared in the corner of her green eyes but she blinked them away quickly and disappeared into the crowd. 

"Mother told me to get you to sign these." Regulus Black said as he sat down with paper and quill. 

"Did she now…" Sirius said as he glared at the papers before him. 

"She never wants you to come back to the house."

"And I don't plan to."

"Maybe if you apologize-."

"And beg and gravel before her? I don't think so." Sirius said as he dipped the quill in ink. Never was he going to see that horrid dreadful house again. 

"You haven't exactly been a nice son."

"She hasn't exactly been a nice mother… but there you go." 

Regulus stared for a moment at his older brother before picking up the papers again. He had nothing left to say and just walked off towards crowd. Sirius looked down slightly, he supposed his friends were looking for him but he did not really wish to go just yet. Staring into his drink, he had a strong urge to blow it to pieces. 

Review pleez 


	4. change of heart

            Ivy took a seat at the corner of the pub and watched the crowd sway from side to side. Most of the students were gathered here for lunch, each of them forcing their way to the front. She hiccupped softly as she set down her drink was she overreacting? No, the thought of him doing such a thing was revolting. He had always been so kind before, but times change, and so do people. 

At the corner of her eye, she caught someone looking over. It was the same guy that had been watching her earlier. He was handsome, in a rough grungy sort of way. Those piercing eyes were somewhat captivating. Ivy turned her eyes slowly to him but he did not look away. 

"Excuse me, are you going to pay or just sit there." A coarse voice said from above. Ivy moved her green eyes to the wizard beside her and sighed. Slender hands reached into her robes looking for the drawstring bag. Where had she put it? An impatient cough left the heavily mustached lips as the thick hand reached out. Ivy groaned silently, remembering she had left her money next to her bed. 

"I…" She began but was quickly cut off.

"I got it." The boy that had been staring at her now stood before her.

Ivy glared at him but made no attempt of refusal. The coarse waiter walked off and in his place, Ivy was now facing the boy waiting for a thank you. "Did you want something?" She snapped, not feeling in the mood.

He raised a slight eyebrow and turned to walk away. Ivy was uncertain why she wanted to call him back but the urge to do so was burning. "Wait."

Sirius wheeled around and looked once more upon the blond beauty. The pair of soft green eyes focused upon him and the stoic expression too, softened. 

"You can sit, if you'd like." Ivy muttered. 

The invitation was a reluctant one, but Sirius took it nonetheless. He took the chair, not the one beside her but straight across from the sharp gaze. 

"I suppose I owe you for that."

"Don't mention it."

"I already did." Ivy said softly but swallowed her cynicism for she felt a strange need to please him. "Bad day?" said Ivy, as she noticed his depressed countenance. 

"You could say that, and you?" Sirius replied, noticing her slightly red eyes from crying. 

            "Quite horrible." She sighed with an emerging smile. Sirius nodded comfortingly. Ivy felt a surge of warmness rush to her gut; she has never felt this way before. She was even blushing, a little…

************************************************************************  
  


            Severus gazed out the window, he had spent an hour just looking everywhere for Ivy but had been unsuccessful. He leaned his head against the glass and groaned in frustration. He had just been with a wonderful girl and now… what happened?

            "Women…" sighed the familiar dreadful voice behind him.

            "What do you want now?" Severus rolled his eyes as Lucius took a seat next to him.

            "To talk… where's Ivy?"

            "Like you don't know." Severus raised an eyebrow.

            "Should I?" Lucius said casually. 

            "No… I guess not. I don't understand what happened…"

            "Tell me about it." 

            "She thinks I put something in her drink," Severus offered, "But why would she think that? She's known me since we were kids, I wouldn't do that."

            "Women tend to misjudge."

            "Honestly." 

            "Why don't you go talk to her about it… I bet she'll understand."

            "I think it best to leave her alone for a while. Plus, I can't find her." 

            Lucius stared at him for a while before speaking up again, this time more confidently than before. "I think I might have an idea."

******************************************************************  
  


            "… and so not only did I make enough money for my troubles, by the time they realized that the potion didn't really work, I was in France."  Ivy laughed softly. The sides of her cheeks were a soft pink as she had forgotten about everything that had happened before. 

            "I should have known… everyone running around slipping potions in each other's drinks when it was all just…"

            "Juice with some flavoring and that crap that makes you slightly constipated." Ivy finished for him. They both laughed before turning back to the food, 

            "Do you miss having a family?" Sirius said softly, turning the subject to something slightly more serious.

            "Rarely. I never did have much of a family to begin with." Ivy replied, "Sometimes, I do wish that I had some place to go… but this is all right for now." Pain suddenly surged through her as she felt close to tears. School was never home to her, but it was all she had now. And since she had just lost a close friend…

            "What's wrong?" Sirius said softly, seeing the sad look that suddenly reached her beautiful face. 

            "Nothing… nothing at all… and you, how have you been these years?" 

            "My family hasn't exactly been heaven either." Sirius sighed, hoping to comfort her. 

********************************************************************  
  


            Lily Evans decided that she would walk alone for a little while. A world of nothing but boys and clothes was not only tedious and annoying but also a bit degrading for her standards. The breeze was nice was oddly nice. Now, what on earth to do about the James Potter boy. He seemed to be popping up all over the place. He was cute, no doubt, but what did that account for anyway?

            Then again… 

            "Lily…"

            "What is it with you!" She snapped, seeing the familiar face she was just thinking about, "Why are you always around!"

            "Um… you dropped your bag… I thought you might want it." James's voice was rather stunned. 

            "Oh… right… thank you."

            An expression of smug satisfaction crossed his face as he handed the bag over, "As long as we're here… want to go grab a drink?"

            "First of all… no, Second of all, what do you mean we're here? We're no where near the restaurants."

            "Who said anything about restaurants?" James stared at her before pulling two bottles out and handing one to her.

            "Did you plan this or something?" She said, half bewildered, half amused. 

            "More or less." James replied. 

            "Did you steal my purse?"

            "That, I did not do." James raised an eyebrow before popping the cork off his drink.

            "You are unbelievable."

            "Indeed."

            Lily stared for a moment and sighed. She had to admit… it was amusing. 

**********************************************************************  
  


            "I don't believe it…" Severus muttered as he watched Ivy walk out hand in hand with Sirius. She looked so happy for once, her green eyes glinting with joy. So there it was…


End file.
